Alice Brown (poet)
Alice Brown (December 5, 1856 - June 21, 1948) was an American poet, novelist, and biographer, best known as a writer of local color stories.Alice Brown, Encyclopædia Britannica]], Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., Web, Jan. 16, 2013. She contributed a chapter to the collaborative novel, ''The Whole Family (1908). Life Brown was born in Hampton Falls, New Hampshire. She graduated from Robinson Seminary in Exeter, New Hampshire, in 1876. She worked as a school teacher, but moved to Boston in 1884 to write full-time in 1884. She worked first at the Christian Register and then, starting in 1885, at The Youth's Companion. She was a prolific author for many years, but her popularity waned after the turn of the 20th century. She produced a book a year until she stopped writing in 1935. http://seacoastnh.com/women/brown.html. She corresponded with Rev. Michael Earls of the College of the Holy Cross and with Father J. M. Lelen of Falmouth, Kentucky, with whom she also exchanged poems. Yale University and Holy Cross now have the only sizeable collections of her letters, since she ordered that most of her personal correspondence should be destroyed after her death. Brown died in Boston, Massachusetts in 1948. Recognition In 2009, the Library of America selected her 1910 story "The Golden Baby" for inclusion in its 200-year retrospective of American Fantastic Tales, edited by Peter Straub. Publications Poetry * The Road to Castaly. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1896. * The Road to Castaly, and later poems. New York: Macmillan, 1917. * Ellen Prior (verse novel). New York: Macmillan, 1923. *''Fable and Song''. Boston: privately printed by Thomas Todd, 1939. Plays *''Children of Earth: A play of New England. New York: Macmillan, 1915. *The Loving Cup: A play in one act. Boston: W.H. Baker, 1918. *One-Act Plays. New York: Macmillan, 1921. *''Charles Lamb: A play. New York: Macmillan, 1924. *''Joint Owners in Spain: A one-act comedy''. Boston: Walter H. Baker, 1925. Novels *''Stratford-by-the-Sea. New York: Holt, 1884. * ''Fools of Nature: A novel. Boston: Ticknor, 1887. * The Day of his Youth. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1897. * Margaret Warrener. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1901. *''King's End. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1901. *The Mannerings. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1903. *Judgement: A novel. New York & London: Harper, 1903. *Paradise. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1905. *The Court of Love. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1906. *Rose Macleod. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1908. * ''The Story of Thyza. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1909. * John Winterbourne's Family. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1910. *''Country Neighbors. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1910. *My Love and I. New York: Macmillan, 1912.My Love and I (1912), Internet Archive. Web, Jan. 16, 2013. * ''The Prisoner. New York: Macmillan, 1916. * Bromley Neighborhood. New York: Macmillan, 1917. * The Black Drop. New York: Macmillan, 1919. * Homespun and Gold. New York: Macmillan, 1920. * The Wind Between the Worlds. New York: Macmillan, 1920. * Old Crow. New York: Macmillan, 1922. *''The Mysteries of Ann''. New York: Macmillan, 1925. *''The Golden Ball''. New York: Macmillan, 1929. *''The Marriage Feast: A fantasy''. New York: Macmillan, 1931. * The Kingdom in the Sky. New York: Macmillan, 1932. *''Jeremy Hamlin''. New York: D. Appleton-Century, 1934. *''The Willoughbys''. New York & London: D. Appleton-Century, 1935. Short fiction * Meadow-Grass: Tales of New England life. New York: Grossett & Dunlap, 1895; Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1895. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/20486 Tiverton Tales]. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1899. * High Noon. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1904. * The Country Road. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1906. *''Vanishing Points. New York: Macmillan, 1913; London: Constable, 1913; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. * ''The Flying Teuton, and other stories. New York: Macmillan, 1918. *''Dear Old Templeton''. New York: Macmillan, 1927. Non-fiction *''Three Heroines of New England Romance'' (with Harriet Prescott Spofford & Louise Imogen Guiney; illustrated by Edmund H. Garrett). Boston: Little, Brown, 1894. *''Robert Louis Stevenson: A study'' (with Louise Imogen Guiney). Boston: Copeland & Day, 1895. *''By Oak and Thorn: A record of English days.'' Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1896. *''Mercy Warren. New York: Scribner, 1896; London, John Murray, 1896. *The Rose of Hope. Cambridge, MA: privately printed by John Wilson, 1896. * ''Louise Imogen Guiney: A study. New York: Macmillan, 1921. *''Alice Brown: The author of 'Dear Old Temptation' interviews herself''. New York: Macmillan, 1927? Juvenile *''The One-Footed Fairy, and other stories. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1911. * [http://libx.bsu.edu/cdm4/document.php?CISOROOT=/HistChldBks&CISOPTR=46439&REC=17 ''The Secret of the Clan]. New York: Macmillan, 1912. * Robin Hood's Barn. New York: Macmillan, 1913. *Another book by Alice Brown is The Patient Sufferer: A story for youth. It was written for the American Sunday-School Union, and revised by the Committee of Publication. Also noted on title page: Philadelphia: American Sunday-School Union, No. 146 Chestnut Street. This book also has a sketch on the preceding page with the title "Where Alice Brown lived". Except where noted, bibliographial information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alice Brown, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *"Vision" in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922 *"Sunrise on Mansfield Mountain" *Poetry of Alice Brown (3 poems) at DayPoems. *Alice Brown - Poetry at About.com *Alice Brown at PoemHunter (10 poems). *Alice Brown at AllPoetry (10 poems). Books * *Works by Alice Brown at Internet Archive * *Alice Brown at Amazon.com ;About *Alice Brown in the Encyclopædia Britannica ;Etc. *Alice Brown 1857-1948 at University of New Hampshire Library Category:1856 births Category:1948 deaths Category:People from Hampton Falls, New Hampshire Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:Writers from New Hampshire Category:American women writers Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American short story writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets